The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, which is grown as an ornamental shrub for use in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Hibiscus syriacus×paramutabilis, and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WALHIROSMO’.
The inventor made his initial species cross between Hibiscus syriacus as female parent and Hibiscus paramutabilis as male parent in 1985, from which cross three of the most promising seedlings were retained to commence a long-term breeding aimed at achieving valuable commercial and aesthetic benefits, notably flower size, presentation and coloration. The breeding program is carried out at the inventor's nursery in Arundel, West Sussex, United Kingdom. Each new breeding cycle occupied from two to three years and required the production of each generation of new seedlings through the winter months, under lights. ‘WALHIROSMO’ was selected in 2002 from a cross made in 2000 between two unnamed and unreleased seedlings, both arising from the initial species cross. The parents of ‘WALHIROSMO’ were discarded without close description because the perceived benefits of ‘WALHIROSMO’ exceeded either of the parents. In particular, ‘WALHIROSMO’ exhibited larger and flatter flowers than either of the parents. The inventor selected ‘WALHIROSMO’ for its large well presented flat flowers which are rose-pink in color with a contrasting red center.
The closest comparison variety known to the inventor is Hibiscus syriacus ‘Pink Giant’ (unpatented) which also bears pink flowers with red eyes. Whereas the flowers of ‘Pink Giant’ may be described as saucer-shaped, and are 10 cm-12 cm in diameter, the flowers of ‘WALHIROSMO’ are flat or almost flat and are 17 cm-19 cm in diameter.
‘WALHIROSMO’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in 2002 in Arundel, West Sussex, United Kingdom. Asexual propagation was accomplished using semi-hardwood cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics of ‘WALHIROSMO’ have been determined stable and uniform, and to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.